


Secrets

by Titti



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Cyril share a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Cyril sat in a ball, trying to melt into floor of the dirty closet. He hurt, and when you hurt, you were supposed to see a doctor, but if he went, they would ask questions, and Ryan always said that you didn't rat on others.

He looked up afraid when he heard the door open. A man in a white wife-beater sat on the floor next to him.

"You okay?"

Cyril shook his head, but said nothing.

"I can make it better."

"Why?" Cyril asked innocently.

" 'Cause you can return the favor."

Cyril wanted to complain, but the hand on his cock felt too good after the pain he had felt. He closed his eyes, and he thought of ice cream and laughter and good things, like cotton candy, until his body shook from the pleasure.

Afterwards he did repay the favor, because Ryan taught him that it paid your debts unless you could talk your way out of it, and Cyril wasn't good at talking anymore.

Cyril watched as the man zipped his pants and got up. "What's your name?"

"Keller." A pause. "Chris Keller."

"I'm Cyril." He got up and pulled his own pants up. "I don't like those men, but I like you. Maybe..." He looked down at his feet. "Maybe we can do this again."

Chris smirked. "Yeah, it'll be our little secret." He winked before leaving.

Cyril smiled. He had made a friend; Ryan would be proud of him. Of course he'd have to tell his brother about his secret.


End file.
